


Особисты и шахтеры

by 2sven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: С моральным духом у Максима было все в порядке. Он давно уже прикопал в бурьяне нелепое чудо немецкой техники, винтовку Маузер.По мотивам одноименной песни В. Высоцкого, написано для ФБ-2018, команда русориджей.





	1. Тот, который не стрелял

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С моральным духом у Максима было все в порядке. Он давно уже прикопал в бурьяне нелепое чудо немецкой техники, винтовку Маузер.
> 
> По мотивам одноименной песни В. Высоцкого, написано для ФБ-2018, команда русориджей.

Апрель

 

— Смотрите, гуси летят!

— Утки, дура чумазая, — глаза у Сашки синие, шахтерские, как черным подрисованные, сил нет в них смотреть. — Гуси так не метушат, они крупнее и летят важно. Ты, городской, записывай, что ли.

Максим плечами пожал, отсел под дерево. Пусть лучше про гусей треплет, чем про то, как у его ППШ затвор опять заело и лучше уж немецкую винтовку брать: безотказная, точность выше, шуму меньше. Бровкин дураком-то ловко прикидывается, а сам уши греет и доложит куда следует, к бабке не ходи. Мол, так и так, хает наше оружие, нахваливает немецкое, агитирует и подрывает. Суэтин себе таких Бровкиных по полку мно-о-ого навербовал, только упусти словечко, мигом бегут показывать, какие они верные и полезные. К Максиму особист не подкатывал, совсем не то у Максима происхождение, и не уйди он добровольцем со своим значком “Ворошиловского стрелка”, неизвестно, как бы сложилось. А Сашка — разведка, считай, уже на карандаше. Особисты вечно с ней не в ладах, народ там больно зубастый и при своем мнении, к немцам, опять же, шастают. Пока замполитом Кравцов был, хороший мужик, так он за разведку стоял, а новый носа не кажет, только газетки зачитывать горазд. 

— А я гуся поел бы, — мечтательно зажмурился Бровкин, губами плямкнул. — Гусь ведь разведчикам самая еда! Нам его обязательно есть нужно!

— Это ещё с чего? — Митрофанов, кряхтя, присел на колоду, потер бритую седую башку. — Какая такая от гусей особенная польза?

— Ума добавляют, — заржал Сашка. — У кого нехватка!

— А ты не гогочи, раз гусей не знаешь! — обиделся Бровкин. — Птица-то поумней некоторых! Всегда у нее вперед стаи разведка идет. Сядут двое-трое, осмотрятся, потом сигнал дают. Безопасно, мол, летите. Видал? Самая наша птица!

— Так, а ты чего тут трешься? У нас каша гуще? — Анохин ткнул Максима носком сапога. — Ваша стрелковая вон где.

— Отвяжись, он с нами в обеспечении пойдет, — молодой лейтенант отодвинул Митрофанова на край и тоже сел, поставил котелок на колени. — Но если ты против, попросим твою жопу не стеречь. А саперов Михальца с Ефимовым к нам командируют.

— Когда двинем? — Сашка сощурился на небо. — Дождь находит. 

— Да он каждый день, этот дождь…

Максим ел молча, слушал всех, а смотрел только на Сашку. Не глазел, конечно, посматривал. Хоть и грязный, как черт — все они сейчас такие! — а красивый, глаза сами липнут. Шебутной, веселый, нашел ты, бога душу, на кого заглядываться, первый в роте разведчик, пока лейтенанта взамен раненого Савченко не прислали, сам группу водил: сапоги хромовые желтые, кудри черные, ходит как танцует. И с новым лейтенантом не кобенится, хотя что этот сопливый понимать может со своими трехмесячными курсами, когда ребята не первый год воюют. Но тоже молодец, к опытным прислушивается, не то что его стрелковый ротный Захарчук, тот если что не по нем, так сразу в крик, а сам ума-то невеликого. Дураков Максим не любил, потому в разведке ему больше нравилось и он уже второй раз выпросился к ним в прикрытие. Всей разведроты осталось двенадцать человек, от людей они не отказывались, да только насовсем к себе не брали, не та у Максима фактура, мелкий больно, слабый. Разве такой языка добудет? Самого бы не уволокли...

— Задача выдвинуться максимально быстро, достичь вот этой реки, — рассказывал лейтенант. — Немца надо найти, вот край надо. 

Ещё бы не край. По весенней распутице дивизию, и без того потрепанную, растянуло на многие недели и километры. Приказы гонят — наступать, наступать, не дать немцу закрепиться, а машины вязнут в здешней жирной, бескаменной земле. Первым оставили за спиной артполк, дальше больше — обменный пункт, почту, ветеринаров, медсанбат, и теперь уже одна пехота бредет по пустым сырым лесам, все свое тащит на себе, ни куска лишнего, ни патрона. Знать бы хоть, что направление верное, так ведь и этого нет. Сколько разведка ни мечется, немца не найти. То ли драпает хорошо, то ли в окружение заводит, то ли сбились они со следа и прут по России-матушке неведомо куда. Ребята уже как призраки, грязные, щеки впали. Начдив утром приезжал, выволочку устроил за внешний вид бойцов — подворотнички черные, морды заросшие, Сашкины сапоги ещё не по уставу... Потом в “виллис” нырнул и нет его, как хотите мойтесь-брейтесь, хоть прямо на ходу, а остановиться можно будет, когда неприятель обнаружится. Да только где он? 

Все устали, все злые, хоть и без войны вроде, иди себе да иди, а хуже нет. Найти гада нужно, окопаться, подтянуть завязшие в грязи хвосты, а самим хоть баньку соорудить да в тепло забиться.

Очень нужно.

 

Май

 

— Что, Пастушонок, опять к нам? — Сашка подмигнул Максиму и вернулся к своему занятию, противотанковым гранатам, которые проверял перед выходом.

— Давай, давай к нам, — прогудел Анохин. Здоровущий мужик, волжанин, на грузовой барже до Каспия ходил. Удивительное дело, ведь как все прочие Анохин полную зиму солнца не видел, а загар с него не сходит, так за годы крепко прожарился.— Только сапера этого, Кононенко, не берите больше, ну такое, прости мать, трепло, хоть рот ему завязывай. Каждое шевеление ему надо обсказать. Я то, я се. А мне слушай!

— Да мандраж у него случился, по первости бывает.

— Бывает и хуже! — подмигнул Сашка молчуну Кацу, тот покраснел, а все заржали.

Вот приклеилось теперь, Пастушонок да Пастушонок. Прошлый раз ловко вышло, Сашка тогда придумал нарядить Максима в дранину и отправить в деревню. Для чужих вроде как пацан-подросток, для деревенских баб тоже годится — у них свои такие худые-ушастые на войну ушли. Максим прошел деревней, проверил, тихо ли, за ним из лесу подтянулись остальные. Вроде как крещение у него такое получилось. Ничего, не очень страшно было, зато Сашка заметил, хвалил, имечко вон придумал, куда теперь от него деваться. А когда к вечеру немца нашли, так совсем хорошо сделалось, повеселели все и в разведке, и в дивизии. Немец, правда, окопался на другом, высоком берегу и взять его с набегу не вышло, да и кому брать, голой пехоте с двумя сорокопятками? Но хоть какая-то определенность наступила, вцепились в землю, врылись. А там и тыл подтянулся, письма получили за месяц отставания, каша стала не пустая, с мясом, а главное — баня.

Только пополнения у разведки так и не появилось, откуда ему взяться, зато новая головная боль тут как тут: немца надо с занятой позиции выбивать, пока он подкрепления не дождался и на этот берег не попер. А для наступления нужна информация о противнике, нужны “языки”. Потому ребята сегодня собирались тщательней обычного, в тыл к немцам лезть это не по лесочку гулять, как прошлый раз. И Максиму не в пастушков рядиться надо будет, а заниматься тем, зачем берут — прикрывать ребятам отход. 

Скрипнула дверь и Сашка вскинул кудлатую башку, по-собачьи потянул носом. Вошедший было Митрофанов замер на месте, только не помогло, Сашка уже выскользнул из-за стола и в два шага приблизился.

— Пил? 

— Товарищ старший сержант, я… Зуб у меня болит, полоскал!

Все, кто в блиндаже был, замерли. Сашка за спиртное шкуру на месте спускал, а уж перед выходом... 

— А что, товарищ лейтенант, — Сашка крутнулся на каблуке, — Говорят, у саперов народ побило?

— Побило, — кивнул лейтенант, не поднимая головы от карты. — И раз мы у них двоих берем, считаю справедливым восполнить.

— Ну товарищ лейтенант! — взмолился Митрофанов. — Ну я ж каплю всего! Пока мы дойдем, выветрится!

— Иди, родной, — тихо, ласково почти сказал Сашка. — Ты слышал командира. Иди, пока послали в саперы и временно, а не в пехоту и насовсем.

Максим усмехнулся, но незаметно, глаза в стол. Умеет Сашка вожжи брать, умеет. Не кричит ведь никогда, тихонько все, ровно. А слушают, аж не дышат. Вот у Максима тоже голос тихий, да только хоть ори он, а так бы не вышло. 

Он с Сашкой был согласен, не за водку ведь наказывает, за страх. Говорит, если разведчику шкуру свою очень жалко, то положиться на него нельзя, считай пропал человек, сам подохнет и других утащит. Только когда он свыкнется с мыслью, что кому суждено сгореть, тот не утопнет, только тогда он начинает мыслить трезво. И пить ни за что не станет.

Блиндаж дрогнул всеми своим бревнами, с потолка посыпалась земля, молоденький Юрка Ивашов ойкнул, и Сашка, возвращаясь за стол, потрепал его по плечу.

— Не боись, пехота. Дальнобои немецкие пристреливаются, по квадратам шарашат. 

— Они будут наступать?

— А вот в этом наша задача и состоит, — все так же в карту пояснил лейтенант. Голос у него мягкий, интеллигенция, но говорит всегда по делу, и его слушают.— Выяснить, действительно немцы готовы наступать или нам нервы мотают, а сами подкрепление ждут. Или что похитрее…

Максим смотрел на Юрку Ивашова и давился завистью. Умеет он глазками хлопать, а ещё может у Сашки в ногах сесть и расспрашивать, как девка просто. Чуб отрастил, чтоб на своего героя быть похожим — смотреть смешно! И как-то стыдно. Ему, Максиму, стыдно, хотя он самый тут незаметный. Сашке же ничего, хохочет. 

А ведь вместо Митрофанова взять им некого. Не очень-то это ладно вышло.

 

Июнь

 

Новый лейтенант у разведки и хорошее пополнение, Максима больше не берут. И насовсем не берут, и временно даже. Все стало в разведроте не так с того проклятого задания.  
После него от 14 человек восемь осталось: Максим, сапер и шесть разведчиков. Из них целых всего трое. И самое обидное, “языка” не донесли. Сашка не донес. 

Заграждения прошли хорошо, обшарили два квадрата из трех запланированных, нашли танки и самоходки, офицера выследили — казалось, удача на их стороне. Анохин, по захватам самый опытный из них и сильный, немца придушил, а Сашка с лейтенантом потащили, они это ловко умели: кладут “языка” между собой и ползут, на свободной руке подтягиваются, второй вместе тело двигают и быстро так у них выходит, будто вовсе дело плевое. Там ведь главное ритм держать и чтоб двое были одной силы и роста. 

Таким макаром до нейтральной полосы добрались, считай, дома. Никто не понял, как вышло, что немец вдруг заорал во всю глотку “Шисен хир, шисен!”. Да так заорал, что никак заткнуть не могли, а потом одной очередью и немца скосило, и лейтенанта. Тут ракеты повисли, вся группа застыла на нейтралке как на лысине, без паузы ахнули минометы. Сколько могли, тащили обоих — вдруг не убиты? Их-то вынесли, и Бровкина с раненым Анохиным тоже, остальных, кто не выполз, разметало минометным огнем.

Тогда Максим и познакомился с Суэтиным, мужчиной немолодым, лысоватым, будто пыльным. Глаза большие, печальные, щеки впалые, и от того в свете лампы напоминал он Максиму какого-то святого со старой, темной иконы. Ему, как и всем уцелевшим пришлось давать объяснения, как так вышло, что группа потеряла больше половины бойцов и командира, а задачу не выполнила.

Максим видел, что особист подозревает Сашку и версия его проста: мол, не поделил занозистый и громкий сержант власть с молоденьким летехой, хотел сам командовать, устроил саботаж, в результате задание было сорвано. Максим как мог подробней, с примерами, доказывал, что отношения у Сашки с лейтенантом были прекрасные, он его тащил до последнего, надеялся, что живой. Но всплыла история с Митрофановым и так все вывернулось, будто Сашка нарочно ослабил группу перед выходом на задание и вынудил лейтенанта подчиниться своей воле. Митрофанов аж почернел весь, доказывая, что он был виноват, он, не Сашка, но Суэтин все припомнил — и распускание слухов о превосходстве немецкого оружия тоже. Не ошибся Максим в Бровкине, гнидой он оказался. Не сдохни тогда этот любитель гусей на нейтралке, пристрелил бы лично. 

К радости Максима, Сашку удалось отбить. Вмешался комдив: всей разведки осталось семь человек, опытных четыре, и это накануне наступления! В разведку каждого первого не возьмешь и приказом не назначишь! Только деморализации оставшихся ему не хватало. Максим все это сам не слышал, ему рассказывали, а он думал — хороший мужик комдив, понимающий. 

Потом пришло пополнение, и разведке перепал целый взвод с лейтенантом Павловым во главе.

И вот с ним у Сашки действительно не заладилось.  
Максим не знал подробностей, ему теперь в расположение разведроты хода не было, видел только, что Сашка тих и мрачен, ворот у него всегда наглухо застегнут и никаких желтых сапог. Все по уставу, вольница кончилась. Юрка Ивашов отращивал усы щеточкой, как у нового лейтенанта. 

А Максим тосковал.  
На это у него времени теперь было вдоволь, начались бои и Захарчук, его ротный, вспомнил о снайперах, которых у него после гибели Джабраилова имелось ровно одна штука — Максим. И раз пары ему не нашлось, он днями сидел в схронах один: два-три выстрела и меняй позицию, ногам-рукам заняться есть чем. А вот голова была занята только Сашкой. Он пытался представить себе, каково это, когда люди, которых для тебя ближе нет, вдруг уходят — кто через смерть, кто через предательство. Максим мало в этом понимал, он всегда был недоверчив и замкнут, близких людей рядом надолго не случалось, и для него эти одиночные схроны были привычны и натуральны, как раз по характеру. А каково Сашке? Он ведь человек простых правил и раскладов — вот свои, вот чужие. Почему он не ладит с новым начальством? И самое-то главное, чем ему помочь?

 

Июль

 

Дождливый и ветреный июнь сменился пыльной жарой, а дивизия так и стояла на этом берегу, после очередной неудачной попытки штурмовать высокий берег началось переформирование. Поговаривали, что серьезного наступления на их участке и не планировалось, они прикрывали восстановление железнодорожной ветки для переброски войск на юг, и скоро их двинут туда же. Максим ползал по жухлой траве с наблюдательной трубкой, вел записи. Немцы тоже шевелились вяло, жара давила всех без разбора. 

Но отчего-то по этой вязкой тусклой жаре все и закрутилось. 

Митрофанов сам нашел его, приполз и тяжелым шепотом в пыльных бурьянах рассказал, что на последнем задании Сашку ранило в ногу, легко, насквозь, и что Суэтин тут же вцепился намертво — самострел. А по дивизии сейчас с этим беда, оно ведь как, на войне надо воевать или хоть дело какое делать, чтоб видна была цель, а вот так сидеть хуже нет, начинается брожение.

Митрофанов шептал, а Максим неотрывно смотрел вперед, в степь. Там от кудрявых, плоскодонных облаков по земле ползли тени.

О решении военной прокуратуры объявили перед строем, и Максим окаменел, когда вызван был его стрелковый взвод. Он давно не видел Сашку и теперь смотрел, не отрывая глаз. Странное дело, но такой, уже без погон, он стал похож на себя прежнего: кудри треплет ветер, ворот нараспашку и желтые сапоги не по уставу. И глядел Сашка весело — все в его жизни снова стало просто и враг рядом. Не они, пехота, с винтовками наперевес и пятнами пота на спинах, враг посерьезней.

Синие, с черной шахтерской обводкой глаза остановились на Максиме, и пока тот шевелил губами и бровями, пытаясь сообразить, как дать понять, что он, Максим, в него верит как раньше, для него Сашка не враг и не трус, сощурились насмешливо. 

“Не боись, пехота” — прозвучало у Макса в голове так ясно, будто слова были сказаны, а не всплыли из памяти, и он кивнул. Он знал, что стрелять не станет, и хотел, чтобы и Сашка об этом знал тоже.

Солнце висело над головами белой монетой. Пели жаворонки.

Когда грянул залп и Сашка упал, стало видно, что мнение Максима разделяли многие: ни одна пуля не попала в голову или живот. 

На Суэтина страшно было смотреть, на комдива — тоже. 

— Нельзя так с человеком… — прошептал пожилой Стайко и дернулся снова вскинуть винтовку, ротный прошипел: ”Отставить!”, из-за этого всего Максим прослушал слова комдива. Увидел только, что все задвигались, Сашку положили на носилки и чуть ли не рысью умчались к медсанбату. 

А Максим смотрел на комдива и Суэтина. Кажется, для них произошло что-то важное, будто закончился давний разговор, особист сдал, ссутулился, будто ещё сильнее запылился.

 

Август

 

В августе окрепшая дивизия легко проломила немецкую оборону и ушла за реку, где после недельного марш-броска закрепилась на высоте 110,3. Жизнь снова вошла в окопную колею, только брустверы по-первости были поровнее и блиндажи пахли свежим деревом. 

У немцев завелась “кукушка”, на счету гниды был уже добрый десяток ребят, неосторожно поднявших головы из окопа.  
Максим по-своему, по-снайперски, был рад, что у его ненависти появился цель — понятная, опасная, сильная. Так жилось легче и не приходилось слушать речи политрука, который ежедневно укреплял им моральных дух газетными лозунгами, заглаживал суэтинский промах.

С моральным духом у Максима было все в порядке. Он давно уже прикопал в бурьяне нелепое чудо немецкой техники, винтовку Маузер. Ее не любили даже сами немцы из-за далеко отодвинутого от глаза прицела, и при случае бросали, меняли на другую модель. Максим тоже долго привыкал, в конце концов наловчился, хотя так и не смог понять, зачем такое было придумано, ведь пользы никакой, а стрелять труднее. Но даже с неудобным прицелом Маузеры — оружие хорошее, пуля у них чистая, идет очень ровно. 

Пока август непогодило, Максим охотился на немецкого снайпера со своей винтовкой, а на офицерье и наводчиков — с Маузером.  
И ждал почту.

Суэтин всегда разносит ее сам, такой у него подход. У Максима тоже подход имелся, он давно наметил себе местечко. Немца выслеживать с высоты ловчее, да и свое расположение лучше видно, вот и лазил он по деревьям дурацкой белкой, у которой вместо хвоста длиннющая винтовка, а то и две.  
Ладно хоть август выдался сырой, листва держалась крепко, жирная ещё, густая. А была бы жара, давно бы посыпалась.

Посылку Максим получил вечером, а раненого Суэтина увезли в тыл засветло. Максим этого не боялся, пусть проверяют. Пуля немецкая, а Маузер, который никто не видел, снова зарыт. Его больше волновал сверток в бечевке, ведь никто раньше не слал Максиму посылок, и он подумал, может, это не ему, а просто “Бойцу Красной Армии”, такие случались. Его бывшему напарнику, казаху Джабраилову прислали как-то коробочку с маленьким “вечным” календарем и трогательным письмом саратовской девочки. Он с этой железной игрушкой не расставался, пока не погиб. Теперь календарь стоял у ротного, но с собой он его никогда не носил. На всякий случай. 

На посылке был написан был адрес его части, а кому — “Максиму Пастушонку”. Почта приняла, сочтя это за фамилию, а ротный ходил опрашивал всех — кто здесь с таким именем? Перепутали, что ли?  
Но разобрались.

Письма в посылке не обнаружилось, только кулечек сахару и конфет в желтых фантиках с названием “Фронтовые”. Обратный адрес был госпиталя в Куйбышеве.

Далеко же Сашку увезли.

 

Сентябрь 

 

Пересидевшая сушь на каменных местах дивизия по новой, уже осенней грязи, поволоклась на запад.

Снайперская винтовка легла в обоз, Максим шел с ППШ и новым, блестящим ещё знаком “Снайпер» на груди — получил за убитого немца. Матерый оказался, в снайперской книжке 178 человек записано, а только вышло, что Максим ловчее. Разведка когда труп немца притащила, ахнули, у самого-то Максима и сотни нет. 

— Новость слыхал? — Митрофанов догнал его на ходу, ловко пристроился в ногу. По тому, как у него блестели глаза, ясно было, что новость хорошая. — Сашка в запасном полку уже, выписали, он запрос прислал, чтоб направили сюда. Я, говорит, разведка, меня куда хошь возьмут, только мне бы лучше к вам, чтобы с товарищами. 

— Возьмут? — стараясь не выдать надежды, поинтересовался Максим. 

— А то нет! — Митрофанов подмигнул. — Павлов-то в госпитале, да и не особо он штабу нравился, перестраховщик. Такой, знаешь, волю дай, так он в засаде всю жизнь просидит. Трудно в разведку людей набрать, Пастушонок, трудно. Без желания брать нельзя, а желающих мало. А то бывает идут, думают, у нас тут кормежка да свобода, знай по погребам крестьянским шастай. Или приключений ищут, молодые особенно. Нет, с кадрами у нас непросто. Возьмут!

— А как нового особиста фамилия? — после паузы уточнил Максим. Он слышал, что пришла замена Суэтину.

— Ты что, не знаешь? — Митрофанов хлопнул себя по воглой, с капельками на ворсинках, шинели, от чего на ней остались темные очертания ладоней. — Савченко же! Наш лейтенант, с которым нас в конце зимы по лесам трепало, вернулся. Ногу ему подлатали, но хромает, вот и сменил род войск, лишь бы все равно фронт. Такой он человек. Заживем, а, Пастушонок? Смотри, какие люди возвращаются!

Максим слушал и улыбался. 

Высоко в хмуром небе с трубным звуком шел птичий клин. 

— Утки? — кивнул на них Максим. 

— Ничего тебе, городскому, не втолковать, — хмыкнул Митрофанов и тоже запрокинул седую, бритую башку. — Гуси это, Пастушонок.


	2. Рядовой Борисов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По Уставу правильно стрелял.  
> По мотивам одноименной песни В. Высоцкого, написано для ФБ-2018, команда русориджей

— Рядовой Борисов, — Суэтин повертел в пальцах карандаш, отложил его, и только тогда задал вопрос. — Вы, случайно, не поэт?

Борисов тоже не спешил с ответом, не из таких он, что суетятся. Да и времени вдосталь, на эту табуретку его усадили ещё засветло, уже ночь, а разговору конца не видать, знай льют из пустого в порожнее. 

Он поднял глаза к потолку, будто припоминая, как у него обстоят дела с поэзией. Ничего интересного на потолке не обнаружилось, только черные, будто лаковые бревна, да клочки мха меж ними висят кое-где, сквозняком качаются. Ишь ты, по-черному топят. Сейчас уж мало кто так умеет, дело больно хитрое, вот так спроста не суметь, угоришь, да и вся недолга. А зато если умеючи, то много пользы: дров меньше идет и никакая насекомая пакость в доме не заводится. 

— Никак нет, товарищ начальник, не поэт, — Борисов посмотрел особисту в темные, печальные глаза. — Семь классов у меня. 

Тот снова повертел карандаш. Кажется, и он уже устал от этого бесполезного, тягостного разговора. 

— А что ж ты тут расписываешь: «Был дождь, по небу плыли тучи»? Прямо Пушкин. 

— Объясняю обстановку, — хмуро отозвался Борисов. — Луны нет, дождь в морду хлещет, только успевай обтирать. Тучи прут что твои самолеты. Все везде шуршит, дергаешься без конца. Вот и написал, как было. Только постарался, чтобы вежливо, все-таки документ. 

Вот так, да, и в глаза посмотреть искренне. Мол, дурак я, товарищ следователь. Необразованный и упрямый осел. Но очень честный.

Особист Суэтин поморщился, будто зуб у него заныл, отвернулся к окну. Там дождь скребся в стекло, тучи несло по небу, все как в ту ночь, только рядовой Борисов не стоял на посту, а сидел на корявой табуретке, у которой одна ножка только и ждала случая подломиться, сидеть приходилось ровно и недвижно. 

— Давай ещё раз, очень подробно, — не отрывая от окна взгляда, приказал Суэтин. 

Борисов вздохнул. Ладно. Ещё раз. Тут главное без суеты, а то можно лишнего сболтнуть. 

— Ну, значит, встал я на пост в половине десятого. И пост мой был самый крайний, по левую руку, значит, если от штаба смотреть, а лицом к передовой. До меня там стоял Мищин, знаете, рыжий такой. Ну вот… Встал я. Винтовку взяли у старшины Серько, потому что мой пэпэша вчера заклинило, его как взрывом тогда покорежило малек, так он заедать стал. Мне ротный велел утром новый получить, а пока дали винтовку. Ну, примкнул штык, стою. Темно, значит, прямо очень темно, у нас дома так не бывает, чтоб раз и темнота, а тут прямо беда. Дождь… Ну, я говорил, бьет прямо в морду, а отвернуться же нельзя, стою как есть, обтираюсь рукавом. Ну вот… И ветер ещё, тучи несутся. И шуршит дождь этот. А еще такой туман лег на землю, знаете, как бывает в дождь, прямо беда. В общем, товарищ начальник, стою слепой и глухой, что я вам расписываю, сами же понимаете! Держусь за винтовку и глаза луплю куда положено. И тут вижу человек впереди. Плечи мокрые, знаете, и так они блеснули немного, стало видно. Я кричу: ”Стой, кто идет?”. А он мне: «Свои». А по Уставу надо правильно отвечать, верно? Нет в Уставе ответа «Свои». Я тогда снова: «Кто идет? Стрелять буду!». А он смеется, говорит: «В штаны не наложи от усердия, стрелок, торчишь тут, как прыщ на лысине. Если бы я чужой был, так давно бы тебя ножиком пырнул и никакого шуму». Это он про меня то есть. А сам ближе подходит, — Борисов сделал паузу. Что-то он разогнался, надо помедленнее. 

— И что, — скучающим голосом поинтересовался Суэтин. — В этот момент у вас не возникло ощущения, что перед вами кто-то знакомый? 

— Голос я не узнал, шумно было. И видел-то я его смутно — ну вот плечи и каска блестят, лицо в тени, туман ещё этот... И он далеко от меня стоял, метров, ну не знаю... пятьдесят. А что шутит, так что? Шпионов специально учат вести себя обычно, чтоб подозрений не вызывать, вы же сами нам рассказывали...

— Борисов, — особист резко отвернулся от окна и посмотрел Борисову в глаза. — Вы с ним два года работали на одной шахте. Вы б его узнали за версту!

— Да мало с кем я работал, у нас на шахте триста человек! И когда мне с ними знакомиться, я наряд получил и в забой полез, а там разговоры разговаривать некогда, — Борисов хлопал глазами, а сам внутренне подбирался: так вот чего его следователь столько мурыжит, у него козырь припрятан, он про шахту разнюхал. Что-то он знает… Но что? 

— С ним вы точно были знакомы, — Суэтин поднялся, подошел к Борисову и встал перед ним, заложив руки за спину. Росту в нем было немного, сухой и сутуловатый, рядом с бывшим шахтером, хоть и сидящим на табуретке, он не выглядел угрожающе, но Борисов все-таки заерзал — показать, что он растерян, что для него это новость. Ну и сделать особисту приятное, пусть силу почувствует, порадуется. Все они власть любят, гниды…Ножка заскрипела, табуретка наклонилась, пришлось ногой поставить ее на место.

Суэтин резко отступил, подошел к двери и распахнул ее. 

— Давайте Ерохина.

Борисов тревожно привстал с табурета. Ерохин, Ерохин… Кто это?

В дверь ввалился лысоватый немолодой мужик, козырнул и испуганно вытаращился на Борисова, а тот — на него. 

— Узнаете? — усмехнулся Суэтин. 

Борисов не узнавал. По черной обводке глаз, которую ни за что ничем не вымыть, видел, что перед ним шахтер, но понятия не имел, почему он должен его узнавать. 

— Нет, товарищ следователь, я этого человека первый раз вижу.

— А вот он вас знает, — Суэтин вернулся за свой стол, а Ерохин так и топтался у входа. — Шахта 56 бис, «Красная звезда». Так что, Ерохин, вы знакомы?

— Товарищ майор, я… — Ерохин поправил гимнастерку. — Никак нет, товарищ майор!

Суэтин сощурил глаза.

— Не понял, Ерохин? Вы же мне говорили, что вместе работали.

— Так точно, товарищ майор! Мы вместе работали, я его на лицо помню, у него внешность приметная. А знакомы чтобы — этого нет. Я даже имени его не знаю. 

Вот оно что. 

Николай, чтоб ты знал, Ерохин. Николай Андреевич Борисов. Он снова сел ровно, сложил руки на колени. Ну, говори, Ерохин, с чем ты к особисту прибежал.

— Я зачитаю ваши показания. — Суэтин взял из папки лист бумаги. — Итак. «Я, Ерохин Василий Петрович, 1910 года рождения, село…» Ну, это пропустим…«Довожу до вашего сведения, что до войны рядовой Борисов имел личные неприязненные отношения с Алексеем Рощиным. Они вместе работали в шахте и однажды подрались прямо в забое, их разнимали. А потом было проведено собрание коллектива шахты, где этот случай разбирали и объявили Борисову выговор». Все верно, Ерохин?

— Так точно! — Ерохин нервно косился на Борисова. Чуял, гаденыш, что будь они здесь сейчас одни… Но зыркать на него нельзя, надо кивать и соглашаться. — Из-за бабы, говорят, товарищ майор, люди слышали, кричал, мол, оставь ее. Вот я тогда на собрании его и видел, а больше-то нет. А когда эта история случилась, я сразу вспомнил… На лицо.

— Понятно, — не сводя глаз с Борисова, ответил Суэтин. — Можете быть свободны. Ну, Борисов? Так значит, все-таки были знакомы?

Дверь хлопнула, Борисов пожал плечами. 

— Что ж вы не сказали, что это Рощин. Ну да, была такая история. Не поделили девку, подумаешь, я и забыл давно. Меня за ту драку в шкуродерку отправили, не до баб стало…

— Что такое шкуродерка? — заинтересовался Суэтин. 

— Штрек, — хмуро пояснил Борисов. — Такой узкий, что работаешь лежа. Пылит, воздуха нет, дышать нечем. А надо отбойный молоток удерживать и потом выгребсти уголь, в вагонетку ссыпать… И снова туда. Ходишь весь синий, спина, колени, локти заживать не успевают.

— И вы ему решили отомстить? — сощурился Суэтин.

— Меня туда за драку на месяц отправили, а я потом сам вызвался, почти год работал. Можете на шахте узнать. Или у Ерохина этого спросите, вдруг помнит. Там платят больше. А драка эта, подумаешь, большое дело. И не узнал я его, потому что не запомнил. Я и бабу ту не помню.

Суэтин молчал. В окно скребся дождь. Где-то далеко ухали взрывы.

— Под трибунал пойдете, Борисов. За попытку убийства сержанта Рощина из чувства личной неприязни.

— Да вы спросите этого Рощина, он же живой! Я же видел, что в плечо попал!— возмутился Борисов. — Я правду говорю! Он вместо нормального ответа шуточки шутил, а я все по Уставу! Он своей головой должен был думать, такая погода, нашел время шутить! Может, я в хорошую-то его бы увидел и хоть в лицо узнал, а тут же темень, дождь! Товарищ майор, я же правильно все сделал, я же на посту! И если бы я отомстить хотел, пристрелил бы и всех делов, а ну как он завтра вернется и в меня пальнет, оно мне надо? Я же и предупредительный, все как положено, а он идет прямо на меня! Что мне было делать, товарищ майор? Я по Уставу правильно стрелял!

— Успокойтесь, — процедил Суэтин. 

Борисов замолчал, сгорбился.  
Ну давай, особист, давай. Есть у тебя что ещё? Ведь ничем тебе крыть, и ты сам это знаешь.  
Сейчас одно только страшно — если Леха сдаст. Но с его показаниями Суэтин разговоры бы не разговаривал, значит, молчит Леха. Молчит. 

И все у него будет хорошо. 

 

***

Уже светало, когда он, шатаясь, добрел до скамьи у стены и лег на спину. Закрыл глаза, сложил на животе руки. Выдохнул. 

Что ж, считай, повезло, отделался гауптвахтой, и то за курение на посту. А Леху могут понизить в звании, но зато он жив. Его увезут в тыл, и если повезет, комиссуют. 

Николай открыл глаза и посмотрел в низкий дощатый потолок. Леха всегда был слабым. Он не решился бросить жену, хотя детей у них не было, не решился — сначала тянул и прятался, потом, прижатый к стене, кричал, что он не пидор и что-то ещё, такое же обидное, нарвался на кулак, на том и расстались. По слухам, с женой у него тоже разладилось, Николай к чужим разговорам не прислушивался. Нет так нет. Хочется Лехе правильной жизни, пускай строит ее себе, как сможет. Без него.

Зубы стиснулись от воспоминаний: было больно тогда, и болело долго. А когда встретил Леху здесь, в части — как болячку сковырнул. А он, сука, старался прикоснуться, рядом встать, за руку взять, улыбался — лживо. Николай слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы не понять сразу, Лехе что-то от него нужно. Так и оказалось. Когда заигрывания ничего не принесли, Леха сменил тактику и стал нарываться. Пришлось вывести в дальний окопчик и спросить прямо, чего он добивается. 

Николай зажмурился, чтобы не видеть перед собой голубых лехиных глаз, не слышать горячий шепот, обещающий что угодно за самую малость — подстрелить его как бы случайно и не насмерть. И запах знакомый, и горячие руки… 

Тогда сил хватило только подняться и сказать: «Я завтра буду на посту у складов. Если сделаешь все как надо, я выстрелю». И уйти с прямой спиной. 

Леха всегда был слабым. Всегда был трусом. 

Прикушенную губу запекло, по вискам потекло горячее. 

Но он живой. Он, сука, живой.


End file.
